


We're always gonna be contaminated

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Teasing, Texting, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Sander crosses a line. And then Robbe crosses one too.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The grammatical erros in the texts are intentional.

**16:48**

Hey 🙃

Hey ☹

What's up??

Been tryin to finish my physics hw, its so fucking difficult when your teacher just sends you materials instead of actually explaining stuff through zoom

Aww  
How much do you have left?

Actually i'm almost done but the struggle was REAL ugh  
Thank god for yasmina ❤

Thats cool  
But  
i dont appreciate you using red heart emoji for anyone who isnt me 🙄

Hahaha  
Well too bad  
Yasmina ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

😔

Alright alright   
Im sorry 😘  
Only "Sander ❤"

😎  
Thats better  
Actually as long as you dont use it with Jens we're ok 😏😏😏

JGJFKFJFKDASSNSH  
OMG  
WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LET GO OF THAAAAAT 

Never

😡

😘

Youre so mean to me why are you so mean to me

Its out of love ❤

Yeah 🙄

**17:08**

Hey um  
Actually...  
Theres a reason im texting you 

Is everything ok?  
Sander?

I kinda dont know how to tell you this  
But i need to tell you

Ok?

I just need you to know that i didnt plan this  
It just happened

Baby whats wrong?

And youre gonna find out anyway 🥺

Sander you're freaking me out 

It wasnt my fault, really

What???????

i love u ok?  
And im sorry  
Im so sorry robbe

Tell me what the fuck happened

Promise me first   
Promise me that you'll still love me

Omg i promise tell me what did you do 😣

I just went there without meaning to do anything  
I swear  
She started it Robbe  
But i let her  
Just like i let her in the past

Please tell me im getting this wrong

Im so sorry

Fuck sander what the fuck  
Im fucking shaking right now  
What is going on??

**17:20**

_*insert photo of Sander in short brown hair*_  
I'm so sorry I let Louise cut my hair without telling you first!  
😁😁😁

Do u like it???  
I know you loved my hair longer and bleached but my hairdresser said it was super dry and damaged and that maybe i should cut it now since the root grew so much anyway  
So i did it 😎  
Robbe?  
Robbe  
Rooooobbbbbeeee  
Robin? 🥺  
You hate it 😔

**17:27**

You complete asshole  
You fkdksksjdnddndn  
How could you fucking do that to me  
What the hell were you thinking  
Do you think this was funny

Baby i was just joking 

Well im not joking  
Fuck off  
I cant believe you

What  
Robbe  
Im sorry   
I didnt think you were gonna believe it!  
You know i would never do that to you

**17:33**

Please answer me

**17:38**

!!!!!!!  
IM SORRY

**17:43**

Please pick up the phone  
It was a stupid joke 

**17:47**

I cant believe you'd make me think that you fucked britt  
That is so fucked up sander  
Did you have fun?  
Stop calling me im so done with you today

*******

Fuck.

He can still feel the cold sweat on his body. His heart still hasn't complete calmed down.

He feels like such an idiot.

He keeps asking himself whether he is overreacting but then he remembers the moment he got that message and the anger comes right back.

_I let her_   
_Just like i let her in the past_

How his idiot of a boyfriend could think this was okay?

He looks at his phone again. The latest message keeps staring at him.

_Robbe, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would take it seriously, I thought it sounded way more like a joke. You know I would never do anything like this to you_

There's this evil voice inside his head. All memories keep coming back and he gets angry again. Before he can stop himself he reaches for his phone and quickly types back.

_You have once already._

He feels hundred times worse after sending it.

***

It's been 3 hours. 

3 hours since he got a message from him.

Now there's only silence.

He doesn't know what to think. He can feel himself start to panic. He feels so guilty.

He feels guilty because that was such a low blow. They talked about it. Sander apologized hundred times to him that night. Explained how the only reason he went back to her was because he hated how them being together caused Robbe to get hurt. His twisted brain convinced him that the bashing was his fault and that by leaving him he would make him safe. 

The air was cleared between them.

And Robbe forgave him. Just like Sander forgave him the awful things Robbe yelled in his face after their first kiss. They had never mentioned it afterwards. 

Except now, when Robbe has just used it against him. All because Sander made a joke.

A stupid joke, nonetheless. He still doesn't think it was funny, how it made his heart stop, how the darkest thoughts entered his brain. He doesn't think he will ever be ready to joke about that, no matter Sander's reasoning behind the whole thing. But at the same time, he hates the ugly part of himself that decided that he should hurt his boyfriend too, just so he can get some sort of revenge. Just so he would feel like shit. Cause that's so fucked up.

He's fiddling with his fingers, trying to come up with something to write to him when he hears the doorbell. He assumes it's Zoë or Milan since it's getting late, but when he gets to the door and opens it it's Sander who is standing in front of him wearing an unreadable look on his face.

Robbe feels shame filling his body and he doesn't know what to say. So instead, he takes a step back and lets him into the apartment. 

He hates the awkwardness that's hanging in the air. He tries to find words to say something but before he can, Sander closes the distance between them, puts his hands on his cheeks and rests his forehead on his.

"I would never do this to you again," he swears vehemently. "Please say you believe me." 

Robbe doesn't trust his voice so he just nods, knowing Sander can feel it. 

"I thought we were over this, that... that you _know_ how much I regret it."

His words put Robbe in motion. He stands on his tiptoes, wraps his arms around his neck, holding him, making sure there's not a part of them that's not touching.

"I do believe you. I'm so sorry for dragging that up. It wasn't fair to you."

He feels Sander tangling his fingers into his hair and resting his lips on his temple.

"It's my fault, it was a really fucked up joke, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, it was but still... I shouldn't-"

"Hey, let's just admit we both screwed, okay? Because I feel like otherwise we will be apologizing to each other all night," he chuckles a little, pulling gently at his hair to make their eyes meet. Robbe nods.

"And not in a fun way," he adds, because of course he does, it's Sander after all. Robbe's laugh surprises him, he can feel the tension slowly leaving his body. He leans up to kiss his now smiling lips and get rid of the last bits of awkwardness between them.

Sander meets him halfway, humming with content, trailing his hand from his neck to rest on the small of his back. They break off soon after, smiling at each other.

Suddenly Robbe scrunches up his face.

"I'm also sorry I told you to fuck off." 

Sander raises his brows at him. "I thought we were done saying sorry for tonight."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to let you know that. It was really not okay. I don't want us to talk to each other like that."

There's a moment of silence between them, Sander looking at him fondly.

"You're cute, you know that?" he kisses his nose and this time Robbe's face scrunches up for an entirely different reason, which makes Sander laugh.

"So, can we move this party to your room or standing here all night is our penance?" 

Robbe reaches for his hand and leads him to his bedroom. The bedside lamp is giving off enough light that when Robbe turns around and looks at Sander closing the door behind them, he can finally see him well. 

The boy looks back at him, question in his eyes at Robbe's stare.

Robbe bites his lower lip as he drags his eyes up his whole body stopping at his hair. Sander catches up on the fact that Robbe seemed to finally notice his new look.

"Yeah... it's different," he chuckles nervously, scratching his head self-conciously while looking down.

But when he finally looks up, Robbe is beaming at him, biting at his thumb. 

"I love it."

Sander raises his brows with a slight disbelief.

"Really?"

Robbe comes closer to him and when he's close enough he brushes his hand up his hair softly, short strands tickling his palm, until he stops at his neck. He leans up, their breaths mixing together but lips not quite touching yet.

"It's so hot," he whispers. His words bring back the confidence in Sander and he smirks. 

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna do about it?" 

And, fuck. He looks so good standing so close to him, with that fucking almost-buzzcut, a challenge in his eyes, and a look on his face telling Robbe that he's perfectly aware of the effect he has on him, and Robbe doesn't waste a second more before hungrily clashing their lips together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was supposed to be a 100 word drabble but those boys just have no chill so I had no choice
> 
> Also, this chapter has their texts in italics because there is a regular text in between so it would be confusing.

When Robbe wakes up, he pouts upon realization that Sander is not in bed with him. He went home around midnight after they spent a few hours apologizing to each other _in a fun way_ , having to drive to Brussels with his father early in the morning. 

A content smile blossoms on his face as he stretches languidly, feeling sore in all the right places. He glances at the now empty side of his bed and after a few seconds of contemplation and surreptitiously looking around his bedroom as if someone was watching him, he moves his body to the spot where his boyfriend was lying last night and burrows himself under the duvet, head on Sander's pillow. He inhales deeply, feeling a little naughty when his body reacts in a very _specific_ way to the strong smell of him that he finds there.

After a few minutes of dozing, he finally blinks the rest of sleep away and reaches for his phone to check the time, and sees that he has (1) Instagram notification.

_@earthlingoddity posted a photo_

He quickly sits upright, opens the app and... there it is.

Sander and his short hair in all its glory. 

_Rebel rebel_

Ugh. How is it possible that his boyfriend is so handsome he will never know.

He likes the photo and adds a comment, chuckling to himself.

_Bald next time?_

He _has to_ tease him a little. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself from posting the sappiest comment ever.

The reply comes immediately. 

_Secret fetish?_

This dork.

His dork.

This time he doesn't care how sappy he sounds.

 _You are my fetish_ ❤

Sander answers shortly after but instead of Instagram notification, his phone pings with a Messenger text.

 _So I was in the middle of responding to you but decided that it'd be too inappropriate for insta_ 😏

_Omg thank god_

_Hehe_  
_Know my good heart_

_Sooo_  
_What did you want to write_ 😉

_Ahh_  
_Wouldnt you like to know_

He would. He so would. So he decides to play along. Dropping back on the bed he opens the camera app, lies on his right side and gets himself comfortable. 

He licks his lips as he positions himself for the photo and presses the button to take a selfie. 

His insecurity kicks in a little when he checks how it turned out. It looks kinda sensual with him looking in the camera with half-lidded eyes, his lips shiny and pouty from sleep, slightly parted. The picture is a little less innocent that he initially planned. There's also a bit more nudity in it that he intended.

But before he can second-guess himself he reopens messenger and presses "send" adding a caption.

_I really would_

Sander's profile pic appears right next to his message instantly. He starts gnawing on his lip in anticipation, excitement bubbling under his skin.

 _Fuck Robin_ 🔥

 _Why would you send me a photo of u looking like that when i cant see you anytime soon_ 😩

😇

 _Also is that my pillow_ 😏

Robbe widens his eyes and groans. He forgot about that small detail. It's not that big of a deal but it'd be nice if Sander didn't know how gone he is for him.

_No_

😈   
_Hmmm I dont think thats true_

 _Stooop_

_You miss me_ 🥰

_Barely_

_You look so beautiful_  
_I wish i was there with you_

His face stretches in a wide smile and he just stops himself from cooing. That would be too much. He reminds himself that he needs to save some dignity.

Has to have some chill.

But everytime Sander says things like that he can feel himself melting. So he's lowkey glad nobody's around to see his dopey smile. 

Instead of typing _sjsjsjdjsjsjsjsklsl_ which would be an accurate representation of his feelings at the moment, he reacts to his message with a heart. 

_I guess your pillow will have to do for when youre gone_

🥺 

_Its just two weeks_

🥺🥺🥺

_Dork_

_I'll probably be sleeping in your shirt to survive_ 🥺 

_Youre so dramatic_

_Well duuuh_  
_2 weeks!_  
_I'm gonna have lockdown flashbacks_ 😳

_Hey_  
_Hunger is the best sauce_

_Whaa_  
_Who are u_  
_Could you please give the phone back to my shy blushing mess of a boyfriend?_

😎  
_Also I don't blush that much.._

 _You do and it's cute af_  
_And_  
_That picture of yours will definitely help during those trying times_ 😛

_Sandeeeerrr_

_There he is haha_

_Hey you still didnt tell me what you wanted to write_  
_I thought that picture would motivate you..._

_Oh it motivated me okay_

_Well then?_

_Well, speaking of lockdown..._  
_How about i call you tonight_  
_And tell you what i wanted to write_  
_Maybe with some extra details_

That makes Robbe feels hot all over. It's been a few months now but whenever he thinks about _that particular part_ of their lockdown chats... Well. 

He has zero chill when it comes to that and he doesn't every try to deny it.

🤪

_I'll take that as a yes_

_And Robbe?_

_Yeah?_

_You're my fetish too baby_ ❤❤❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wandering romance acoustic version playing in the background as I'm uploading* ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short and cute drabble with banter and humor. But then it took a turn and boom! angst
> 
> Also this is my second fic related to Sander's new hair, what is wrong with me


End file.
